


New Life

by Angel5



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel5/pseuds/Angel5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if what happened in mizumono it never happened? What if Will had not been from the beginning in denial of Hannibal's feelings toward him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

Will was released from his accusations, back he is that small cell that was his body while his mind traveled to places that directed him to his former friend, to his betrayer, was no longer a patient over Maryland State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, but of course, that it did not stop people looking at him suspiciously.  
And each time, in the darkest forest saw that creature in silence observing , expecting to see him in his madness, utter silence but still such a strong presence that made him feel as if he were among the ocean. And going over all lies, "he would be at his side in the dark" Of course, to observe him into the darkness, when one day he came to ignore who was in the mirror.  
  He wanted to entangle both bind their hands on that elegant neck, and squeeze more and more until that little smile disappeared completamentey that look reddish brown opaque honey again. He wanted to destroy who had paid friendship with murder incrimination.

 

In the office, he had ended with the last patient of the day, and could go home., Good. That believed he opened the door to find that person so dear to him, with the difference that was better dressed and his gaze was something different, that look was not the same as the shy Will Graham.

Talks life, falling and lifting of gods and the destruction of nations, touched issues of speech that these two have, that only these two are in synchrony understood. Will not intended to throw the good doctor at the clawns of Jack, he had no intention to take it to a cold and unworthy cell. It was something else. He wanted the doctor entangled in the threads themselves who had created, he wanted to change it, just as he had changed. And everything was in place.

You know that Hannibal ?. To be honest with you, when I was locked up like an animal in the prison and Chilton was playing with my head. I want to kill you, as desired, while at night fantasizing put my hands around your neck until it sounds like branches cracking.  
–Still want me dead? Said the doctor as he pressed the glass of wine on his lips.  
-Do not. It would be very silly, and when I find you interesting.  
_ And most plan to do?  
Well ... if that.  
\- I consider you my friend Will  
\- You have a very different way to see the friendship.  
\- But it's still friendship. The wine remains wine, either red or white.  
\- We are beyond a band of colors.  
After that statement, they continued finishing their dinner. In complete silence. After picking up the dishes, washing and drying them went to the fireplace and everyone stared wordlessly as the fire danced before them.  
\- Why Abigail had to die?  
\- You know things sometimes happen. We could not control it.  
-Who says it? He runs his fingers through his curly hair - You?  
\- You know I'm not wrong, Will. That was her nature.  
\- I miss her– The tears rolling down the cheeks of Will.  
-I also.  
-And even so…

Again, silence takes hold among them. But you can feel things that the criminalist agent wanted to throw in the face of whom in whom he confided.  
To have lost their friendship, trust, respect and appreciation. Will no longer cared release their empathic disorder to read the person who stood before him. He stared at him, while in the doctor's eyes had a flash of ... Curiosity? He could not hide for a second, then, the dark hair man closed his eyes and began moving pendulum.

...To be continue...

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show, this is an appetizer. if you want more let me know your comments. Hugs.


End file.
